Margaery Tyrell
Margaery Tyrell, rechtlich Margaery Baratheon, ist ein Hauptcharakter in der zweiten und dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Natalie Dormer verkörpert und erschien das erste Mal in der dritten Episode der zweiten Staffel. Margaery Tyrell ist die Witwe von Renly Baratheon, einem Anwärter auf den Eisernen Thron im Krieg der fünf Könige. Ihr Vater ist Lord Maes Tyrell, der Herrscher über die Weite. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wurde sie mit König Joffrey Baratheon verlobt. In der Serie Früheres Leben Margaery ist die einzige Tochter von Alerie Tyrell und Maes Tyrell, dem Lord Protektor der Weite. Die Weite ist eine der sieben Königslanden und das Haus Tyrell eines der großen Häuser des Reiches. Margaery wuchs mit allen Privilegien ihrer adligen Abstammung in Rosengarten auf. Ihrem Bruder Loras Tyrell, dem Ritter der Blumen, steht sie sehr nah. Es wird gesagt, dass sie so schön wie intelligent sei. Staffel 2 Margaery wurde mit Renly Baratheon verheiratet, der sich selbst zum König krönte und der Geliebte ihres Bruders Loras war. Sie war sich dieser Beziehung durchaus bewusst, weswegen auch zwei Wochen später die Ehe noch nicht vollzogen war. Renly hatte sein Feldlager in den Sturmlanden aufgeschlagen (nahe Sturmkap) und hielt ein Turnier für seine Anhänger ab. Margaery war enttäuscht, als Loras im letzten Kampf Brienne von Tarth unterlag. Catelyn Stark erschien, um im Namen ihres Sohnes Robb Stark mit Renly zu verhandeln und wurde mit allen Ehren von Margaery begrüßt. Später ermutigte sie Renly dazu, einen Erben mit ihr zu zeugen, um ihre Position zu stärken, aber er war nicht in der Lage dazu. Pragmatisch schlug Margaery vor, auch Loras dazu zu holen, wodurch sie Renly überraschte und schockierte. Petyr "Kleinfinger" Baelish, der Meister der Münze von König Joffrey Baratheon, war ebenfalls im Lager, um mit Renly zu verhandeln. Er provozierte Margaery mit Anspielungen über die Vorliebe ihres Mannes, aber Margaery bestätigte ihre Loyalität gegenüber ihrem König und Gemahl. Als die Baratheon-Könige Renly und sein Bruder Stannis keinen Kompromiss erzielen konnten, wurde Renly unter mysteriösen Umständen getötet. Für den Mord wurde Brienne Tarth, ein Mitglied seiner Königsgarde, verantwortlich gemacht. Margaery überzeugte Loras vom Rückzug, bevor Stannis eintraf. Kleinfinger begleitete sie nach Rosengarten, wissend um den Ehrgeiz von Margaery, Königin zu werden. Petyr gelang es, ein Bündnis zwischen dem Haus Tyrell und dem Haus Lennister zu schmieden. Dies führte zum Sieg der vereinten Streitkräfte um die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. In einer Feierstunde wurde Loras von Joffrey gefragt, was er sich im Gegenzug für seine Unterstützung wünschte. Er bat darum, dass Joffrey seine Schwester Margaery ehelicht, als Zeichen der neuen Verbundenheit zwischen ihren Häusern. Margaery erklärte, dass sie von Joffreys Mut hörte und sie ihn aus der Ferne lieben gelernt hat. Joffrey erwiderte, dass die Erzählungen über ihre Schönheit wahr seien, er aber aufgrund seiner Verlobung mit Sansa Stark seinen Gefühlen nicht folgen darf. Seine Zweifel wurden von den Höflingen beseitigt, da der Verrat von Sansas Familie ausreichend sei, um ihre Verlobung aufzuheben. Staffel 3 Im Laufe der dritten Staffel findet man heraus, dass Margaery nicht nur liebreizend, sondern durchaus in der Lage ist, andere Menschen um sich herum zu manipulieren. So schafft sie es, sich Joffrey gefügig und beim Volk beliebter zu machen. Staffel 4 Am Morgen der Hochzeit zwischen ihr und Joffrey weilen beide beim Frühstück, zu dem eine Vielzahl an Gästen eingeladen ist, darunter auch ihr Vater Maes Tyrell. Alle überreichen dem Paar Geschenke. Joffrey beginnt zugleich seine Demütigungen gegenüber Tyrion, indem er mit seinem neuen Schwert das von Tyrion überreichte Buch zerstört. Margaery heiratet Joffrey. Auf der Feier danach kommt es zu einem weiteren Eklat, als Joffrey verherrlichend den Krieg der fünf Könige mit kleinwüchsigen Schauspielern darstellen lässt und Tyrion weiterhin demütigt. Dieser versucht so gut es geht die Fassung zu bewahren. Margeary selbst versucht die Situation durch die Ankündigung des Hochzeitskuchens zu retten, doch hält dies nicht lange vor. Bevor Joffrey seine Demütigung fortsetzen kann, bricht er vergiftet zusammen. Margaery ist zwar von den Ereignissen um die Hochzeit schockiert, doch sie trauert nicht aufrichtig um Joffrey. Ihre Großmutter Lady Olenna Tyrell versucht ihr den positiven Aspekt aufzuzeigen. Nun kann sie Tommen heiraten, der weitaus sanftmütiger und somit leichter zu kontrollieren ist. Trotz all dieser Ereignisse ist sie nach wie vor daran interessiert, Königin zu werden. Bestärkt durch ihre Großmutter versucht Margaery Tommen für sich einzunehmen. Gleichzeitig wird sie von ihrer Großmutter Lady Olenna darüber informiert, dass diese eine Heirat Margaerys mit Joffrey nicht gut heißen konnte und deshalb seine Ermordung veranlasste. Eines Nachts sucht Margaery Tommens Schlafgemach auf und stellt ihm in Aussicht, dass sie schon bald verheiratet sein könnten. Tommen erscheint für diese Art Avancen mehr als empfänglich. Bei der Thronbesteigung Tommens werfen sie sich freundliche Blicke zu, was von Cersei nicht unbemerkt bleibt. Cersei gibt ihr gegenüber zu, dass die Dinge, die Joffrey getan hat, sie schockiert habe. Beide sind sich einig, dass Tommen der erste König seit über 50 Jahren sein könnte, der den Thron wirklich verdient. Cersei offeriert ihr, dass Tommen Hilfe bei der Regentschaft bedarf und bietet Margaery indirekt an, Tommen zu heiraten. Bei der Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Tyrion ist sie anwesend, greift aber, um die wahren Drahtzieher wohl wissend, nicht ein. Auch beim Kampf zwischen Oberyn Martell und dem Berg ist sie dabei. Auftritte In den Büchern :Original: Margaery Tyrell thumb|220px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Illustration von Margaery Tyrell. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist Margaery Tyrell die einzige Tochter von Lord Maes Tyrell und seiner Frau, Lady Alerie. Erscheinung und Persönlichkeit Margaery hat dickes, weiches, gekräuseltes und braunes Haar, große braune Augen, makellose Haut und eine schlanke, formschöne Gestalt. Sansa Stark und Cersei Lennister bemerkten die äußerliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und ihrem Bruder Loras. Margaery wurde intensiv von Jaime betrachtet. Bei ihren Beobachtungen gesteht sich Cersei die Schönheit von Margaery ein, begründet es aber mir deren Jugend. Cersei denkt, dass nur ein Narr behaupten würde, dass Margaery schöner sei, als sie. Margaery ist eine intelligente, scharfsinnige und politisch versierte junge Frau, was nicht unwesentlich auf den Einfluss ihrer listigen Großmutter Olenna Rothweyn zurückzuführen ist. Sie ist sechzehn Jahre alt. A Game of Thrones Renly Baratheon nimmt Eddard Stark zur Seite, um ihn ein exquisites Rosengold Medaillon zu zeigen. Im Innersten ist ein Bild von einem schönen jungen Mädchen, mit Rehaugen und einer Kaskade von weichen braunen Haaren, gemalt im lebendigen Stil von Myr. Renly ist begierig zu erfahren, an wen Ned das Bild erinnert. Als Ned keine Antwort weiß, sondern nur ein Achselzucken hervorbring, scheint Renly enttäuscht. Renly erklärt, dass es sich dabei um die Schwester von Ser Loras Tyrell handelt, Margaery Tyrell, von der man sagt, dass sie aussehe wie Lyanna. Ned ist verwirrt und sagt Renly, dass sie keine Ähnlichkeit mit Lyanna hat. Ned glaubte, es wäre ironisch gemeint, dass sich Renly, der dem jugendlichen Robert ähnelte, in eine Frau verliebte, die Lyanna nahe kam. Stattdessen scheint es Teil einer Tyrell Verschwörung gewesen zu sein, um Königin Cersei Lennister zu verdrängen und Margaery mit Robert zu vereinen. Später beim Turnier der Hand, erwähnte Robert gegenüber Ned, dass Renly ihm von der Margaery erzählt habe, einem Mädchen von fünfzehn, lieblich wie der Sonnenaufgang. A Clash of Kings Margaery wird mit Renly Baratheon verheiratet, als Unterpfand für die Unterstützung des Hauses Tyrell im Kampf um den Eisernen Thron. Sie reitet mit ihm nach Bitterbrück, wo sie auf Lady Catelyn Tully trafen. Mit Renlys Ermordung verbündeten sich die Tyrells mit den Lennisters und planten Margaery mit König Joffrey zu verheiraten. Galerie :Hauptartikel: /Galerie Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. * Margaery Tyrell im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:Margaery Tyrell ru:Маргери Тирелл Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Haus Tyrell Kategorie:Königinnen Kategorie:Ladys